My Name is Punishment
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: Scourge lives a life of misery with his father, Julius, who is an abusive tyrant in the city of Anti. He wants to escape the prison he calls life, but can't. It isn't until his father becomes sick of him that his life takes a drastic turn for the worst. He's been abused, betrayed, and tortured; what next? Fleetourge, minor pairings, Vulgar language, and Adult themes (Updates Tues.)
1. Chapter 1

My life is a living hell.

It is a place of cold, darkness and hate. A place where no one cares about each other or ever will. A place where people kill, rape and enslave their own kind just for the sake of financial gain. A place…. The place where I live, where I was raised.

My name is Scourge, named after the torture of my parents not wanting me. My father is Julius, the wealthiest and most successful man in this hell called Anti. My mother…. Well I never met her, she left after I was born, she's the one who left me with this **monster**.

"Scourge!" I heard my father scream from his office, his voice booming with anger and annoyance. "Scourge! Where are you, you little shit!?"

"Here I am, father," I said coming into his large, lavished office. I was tired, cold and hungry, but he didn't care. I was dressed in a torn, black leather jacket, faded jeans and a thin black T-shirt. He looked at me in disgust, which was nothing new anymore.

"There you are, filthy brat!" He spat with heated eyes. "What did I say about being late when I call you!? You're useless, why did your mother even keep you."

I just stood there, my head lowered and eyes to the floor. I knew my father never wanted me because he reminded me everyday. You see my mother went behind my father's back about having me and didn't tell him. When I started really growing he demanded that she get an abortion, but she didn't. Instead she had me and then left; she didn't want me either. The only reason she didn't want the abortion is because she was scared of being cut open.

"I'm sorry, father," I said holding back every emotion that ripped through my body; every hateful harassing message sinking deep into my core. "It won't happen again…. What did you need me for?"

"I need you to go down to the dealership and pick up the papers on my slave exchange, then go to the factory and get my report on my profits. I want you back in two hours, and if you're not…." Swiftly he wrapped his large, gloved hand around my tiny, green neck; his grip tight. "I'll give you up for the slave trade."

Roughly he threw me to the ground causing my body to wither from the pain; my body was so weak that it hurt way worse than normal. Shakily I stood up and left the room as fast as possible without running. I hated him with every fiber in my being; I wanted him dead.

* * *

Walking down the streets I held my jacket close and shivered; my ears flat on my head. I wanted to leave this place and be free. I wanted to get out of this insane asylum; I wanted to get away from that tyrant. Looking around I kept my switch blade gripped tightly in my hand, which was hidden in my pocket. In a hell like Anti you have to stay on guard; at any moment a bullet could go through your skull or you get gangbanged.

Anti is one of the worst cities in the entire world. It has a population of 44,000; 97% of those people are either sex slaves, crime gang members or drug dealers. Then there's the other 3%... Those are people like me. The ones who are forced into it by birth or are so deep into poverty that they were sent here by the government. Whether you were rich or poor it didn't matter; it would catch up with you at one point. My point was coming, I could feel it. My father was getting stressed with me for no reason what so ever; I was going to become a slave soon.

I didn't want that, so I bolted down the street and into the "business" section of this shit hole. This meaning the whore houses, the slave trade house, the bars and the drug house. There were some other places but I've never been in them, thank God. As I sprinted pass I could hear the heavy music of the bars, the prostitutes getting their fill in the alleys and the gun shots of the gangs; quickly I rushed into the brown, broken down building that I was looking for.

"Well, if it isn't the little green shit stain himself!" Hearing that made a smile form on my moss colored lips.

"Hey Randy," I said walking over to the counter of the little shop -it used to be a ice cream parlor- and sat down.

"I'm guessing you're here for your daddy's paperwork?" He asked, I nodded. "Alright, gimme a second and I'll be right out with it." Silently I watched him disappear into the back.

I really liked Randy; sometimes I wish he was my dad instead of that asshole. He was cool, laid back and always joking around. Sighing I turned my attention to the interior of the shop; it was pretty beaten up. It's candy colored walls were faded from low Maintenance, the counter was chipped and cracked and all the ice cream equipment was gone. It was kinda like the rest of the town. They lived in the old mayor's office , the school was a huge meth house and all the factories belonged to my father. Water, electrical, heat; all that belonged to my "daddy dearest". Yuck, thinking of that made me want to vomit.

"Here ya go, squirt," The old black cat said handing me a huge folder of paper, I took it quickly.

"Thanks Randy," I said before getting off the squeaky chair and rushing out the door. I think that I should have an hour before I have to get back so I have to make this quick.


	2. Chapter 2

After going to the factory I quickly made my way home, I was just barely going to make it back on time. I rushed down an alleyway and into the old main street. I had spent too long thinking to myself and it was almost sunset; being out in the dark without a gun was the most suicidal thing you could do here. I could hear the _click_ and _clunk_ of my heeled boots as I tried not to trip on the untamed asphalt of the road.

With not a second to lose I wiped the door open only to meet face to face with my father; absolute fear was all I could feel. I looked up at his light blue face; my crystal blue eyes meet with his dark emerald ones.

"F-Father?" I asked; my voice trembling in terror. Before I could even blink I found myself being thrown against the wall of the front dining room, a scream leaving my throat. I withered and struggled to sit up; my emerald fur was ruffled by the force of the throw. Suddenly a stabbing pain wriggled through my torso as my father rammed the heel of his boot into my abdomen. I began to cough loudly and roughly; my mouth filled with the salty taste of my own blood.

"F-Father!" I screamed in both pain and fear. "Father please!" I could feel tears in my eyes as he continued to kick me hard.

"Boys don't cry, Scourge!" Julius hissed coldly as he delivered yet another swift kick to my ribs. "Are you going to cry like a little bitch? Well are you?!" Another yelp left my voice as my quills we're almost ripped from my scalp as he pulled my head up to look him in the eye. "You're nothing but a disgusting uke! A girly boy!" Then he threw me to the ground, bashing my head against the marble. Everything became distorted and buzzy, I could feel something warm pool around my head.

I could barely keep my eyes open, but what I saw chilled me to the core. Two large, blurry figures emerged from behind my father. I knew it…. He was getting rid of me…. Premently…


	3. Chapter 3

It's dark….

It's cold….

It's…. Moving?

Opening my ocean eyes I tried to focus my eyesight to properly see my surroundings, but something was wrong. Everything was dark and whatever I was leaning on was moving. Then, I remembered what had happened with my father at the house. I began to feel my chest tighten and my body shake. He had gotten rid of me…. My own father sold me into slavery ….

With great rush I tried to remove the damned cloth I felt on my face, the one that was over my eyes. However, there was a huge problem to this. My hands were bound behind my back tightly; I could tell instantly that it was slave handcuffs. As I tried to wring my hands out of the I suddenly felt a sharp pain against my wrist; the cuffs freaking cut me! I groaned in frustration and tried again. Each time I tried to escape I felt the cut turning into an agonizing gash.

"Dammit!" I hissed under my breath; tired from my attempted escape plan.

Suddenly I felt the vehicle I was sitting in jerk to a stop and the sound of a semi truck's back door roll open letting some light into the back. It blinded me at first, even with the blindfold. I hissed in displeasure, but that stopped nothing.

"Everyone out, or I'll shoot," Then the guy -who apparently was feeling very pleased with himself- shot the gun he was holding to make freaking point.

As the shot rang out into the air I flatten my ears to try to muffle the sound; it didn't really help. It was pretty god damned loud, probably from a pistol. My ears perked as I finally heard something from the trailer; it was….. cries?

Forcefully my blind was torn from my face, taking some of my fur with it. As my orbs adjusted to the shine in the room I could see my surroundings, and I was shocked.

The trailer was at filled with- at least- 150 people. Men, women and children of almost all ages. There were multiple species as well: cats, hedgehog, reptiles, dogs, rabbits, etc. I was flabbergasted to see this many people locked in a metal box, forced into this business in chains and rags, and sold off to rich rapists; I myself included. Where are we? Were we still in Anti? I was shaking as all kinds of questions overflowed in my head.

What if I was already sold?

Hearing the rustling of people moving I was snapped out of my thoughts and followed suit; I didn't want my brains being blown out today. Going with the crowd I looked forward to see the stairs we were going do to get inside; I knew this place…. It was Randy's shop.

That gave me an idea.

Randy would help me get out of here, he would help me escape the slave trade. Randy was my friend, I've known that old black cat since I was an infant; hell he babysitted me! I was really excited now. He would see me tied up here and rescue me! We continued walking down the beaten brick hall before I started to hear Randy's voice over the speakers. I was close to the auction stage now, I was about the third in line. The floor was cold -my feet were bare- and I was in nothing more than a large, stained white shirt that stretched to my knees; there was nothing underneath.

Slowly the line diminished in front of me and I was becoming antsy; I know he'll help. It was my turn next and I followed a man out; well I really didn't have a choice, to be honest. As I entered I was blinded by the bright, illuminated spotlight that showcased me off to all the rich, horny bastards.

I looked around; most of them were twenty years older than me. I glanced over at Randy and looked him in those violet eyes of his; he stared at me for a second, deciding. He knew me, raised me, and now he would save me.

"Okay, folks! Here we have a very special bid for y'all tonight! This here is a **virgin** uke at the prime age of seventeen! He hasn't even had his first kiss yet! Let's start the bidding at… $24,000!"

My entire body turned cold and my chest swelled to the point where I couldn't breathe. He….He wasn't saving me. The man I knew for seventeen years, the man I trusted, was fucking selling me!

"You fucking bastard!" I found myself scream at him; I didn't care anymore. I might as well go out with a bang. "I trusted you, you asshole! GO DIE IN THE FUCKING HELL YOU DESERVE!"

I jumped and lunged at that rotten cat; my shark like teeth ready to grab his arm and rip it off. That fucker was in for it!

Suddenly the man who brought me out grabbed me hard and wretched my body to the stage; my head pressed against the cool, rotting wood. I snarled and tried to fight back, but he was too strong.

"Y'all see that!" The bastard said with excitement in his disgusting voice. "He's quite a feisty one! Who'll take home this beauty to tame for themselves!? Come on, y'all! Don't be shy!"

"$25,500!"

"$32,620!"

"$47,000!"

I felt tears in my eyes as the numbers started to raise even higher, my ears pinning against my head. I was being sold; I was going to be owned by a complete stranger. I didn't want this, not at all!

" **$1,000,000."**

The entire crowd went silent as that number echoed throughout the building; Randy's jaw about fell off.

"Sold!" He screamed with more joy than ever. My tears fell down my face leaving little wet streaks on my pale cheeks; death is better than this. I tried to hold it in, I tried not to be weak, but my emotions got the better of me. I shook in fear, in anxiety, in distress, but none of it mattered. I was sold like cattle, and I could do nothing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there in rags, stripped of everything I had, staring at the man who bought me with a million dollars just to fuck me in the ass every night. This is just great, so damned perfect! I'm stuck with some yellow assed, red swirly eyed bastard for the rest of my life! I'm not lying about the swirly eyed either; this guy looked like he was high on meth.

His eyes were white with swirling red… Swirls, I guess? I don't know, but it's scary as hell, and that's not even the end. He's a hedgehog like me, at least I think so, he looks more like a crazy demon. His coat is golden, almost glowing yellow; his quills stood on edge like thorns. He had claws, longer than mine, and his teeth were sharper than mine as well. He looked like a living nightmare…. And it was kinda hot. Aside from the scary eyes and fucked up exterior he was extremely fit and very proper looking; I've never seen such a thing in my life.

"You must be the person I bought, it's a pleasure. My name is Fleetway, what is yours?" He said to me; it made me shiver. His voice was something unearthly. It was deep, almost soothing. Every syllable was perfect, every word fit together perfectly like a puzzle; he was definitely from a rich background.

"S-Scourge," I said a bit overwhelmed; I was having some major mixed emotions about this. What if he was super nice? What if he was a huge perv? What if he wanted sex? I bit my lip in anxiety; I didn't know what to expect anymore with people. I tried not to shake, to freak out anymore than I already am.

"Your name means _the one that deserves punishment_?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow; I just nodded shyly. "That is oddly satisfying," He looked at me in the eye when he said that; a slight purr in his tone. A shiver coursed my spine at his voice; my god he was hot!

"Master Fleetway," A labrador in a tuxedo said coming into the room where we were; he looked very old and loyal. "your limo is here to pick you and your new mate up."

My eyes about popped out of my head when I heard that; his mate?! I'm his mate?!


	5. Chapter 5

There I sat, dead silent, in the back of this huge limo with my _**new mate**_. I mean what the hell!? I went from a tortured son, to a slave, to having a millionaire boyfriend! I may look silent on the outside, but in the inside I was flipping all my shit. I was shaky with nervousness . What did this mean? Was I now some super rich bitch? Or still some sort of sex slave? That when a huge, very major question came to me.

Do I get to eat good food?

The only thing I've been eating since I had teeth was stale bread and murky water. Would I get to eat meat? And dairy stuff? I mean, come on, have you ever seen a steak? It looks like heaven!

"Scourge,"

"Huh?" I looked up to see him looking at me in concern; I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Are you alright, my love?" The meth he-... Sorry, my _boyfriend_ , asked as if we've been together for years now. What is wrong with this weirdo? He practically…. No, he **did** just buy himself a mate! And it's me of all people! I know I'm a virgin and I know I'm a uke, but I don't see why me. I'm just a useless, ugly, worthless piece of beaten up flesh. **I'm not worth anything.**

"Yeah…." I said quietly, not looking him in the eyes. I don't know if I can trust him. He seems nice, but anyone who buys someone and forces them to be their lover is sure to be trouble. I have to keep my guard up, or next thing I know I'll have his dick up my ass for sure. I refuse to be treated like a sex slave with a more….. _innocent_ label.

"Don't lie," He said gently, calmly, as if to make the tension air in the room dissipate; good luck with that, shit head! "I know that you don't like me, hate me even, but I will not hurt you. You are my mate now, regardless. However, you don't have to worry; I will not force you to do anything unless you want it."

I went silent again, I didn't trust it, he was way to nice to a pleb like me. That's when I heard it….. The sound of the large, golden clad gates. Looking up I looked out the window to see probably the biggest building I've ever seen. It was huge with different colors: white, turquoise and red. It had at least fifty windows; each one had a pair of turquoise shutters. The roof was large and colored ruby red; it sat in the middle of a ginormous property. I swallowed in disbelief and awe; it looked like a mini town.

As the gates opened and we were driven in I could see the place much better, this guy must really like plants. The entire area was covered in different type of flowers and shrubs. Aligning the large, brick driveway were rose bushes, each one blooming and strong. Passed that, on both sides, were huge hedge mazes that spanned for about half a mile. If you squinted you could barely make out the tops of statutes, miniature marble structures and tributaries.

"Wow…." I said under my breath, it was like something out of a book.

"I knew you would like it," Fleetway said looking at me, a smile on his face. He looked out the window, taking in the site as well. "This is your new home now; no one will hurt you here."

Blinking in surprise I looked over at him; he gave me a smile. I could feel myself blush; it actually seemed like… like he cared. Maybe…. Just maybe… I could trust him, and get used to life here.


	6. Chapter 6

After I was taken inside the large mansion I was introduced to the staff: the butlers, maids, chefs and the tailor. Every room had either marble, granite or soft carpet floors; each wall was handcrafted. There were grand staircases, dining rooms, balconies and a ballroom. Everything was so surreal to me, everything was beautiful.

"My maid will take care of you, Silver," As Fleetway said that a small, white uke hedgehog can out of the line of servants. He was very pretty and looked a bit younger than me. He had long, white quills, yellow eyes and soft looking fur. "Please take my dear Scourge to the seamstress to get him fitted into his cloths."

"Yes, master Fleetway," He said with a bow; his voice was soothing and gentle like a flower. He turned to me. "This way, please."

So, in the end, I followed the maid to the seamstress; yet, something bugged me. This uke was in a maid's outfit, a _dress_. Did I have to wear dresses and skirts? Would I have to prance around in a puffy, pink nightmare like a fucking fairy?!

"Milady?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see the maid, Silver, gazing at me with concerned.

"Are you alright, milady? Are you feeling ill?" Gently he touched my forehead. "You don't seem warm…. Hmm…. Well, maybe you're cold from not wearing anything but that shirt. Let's get you to the seamstress so he can make you something warm."

"Um… okay," I couldn't argue with the cutie; I was cold. We went down a few hallways covered in old paintings before coming to a large, cherry stained door. As we went inside I saw loads of dress mannequins, sewing machines, drawings and fabric.

"You must be the Master's new mate, it is a pleasure. I am espio, the seamstress, please, this way."

X

After an hour with purple chameleon I had four _dresses_ on the way, _dresses._ I've never worn a dress before, it looks breezy. It was getting dark out now, about 8:00 P.M. Silver had taken me to Fleetway's room, which was huge. The room was a light brown with cream details, the bed was large and in the same colors. After he left I sat down on the bed; it was super soft! Before I realized what I was doing I was rolling around in it, purring.

"Aw~" I stopped dead and sat up to find Fleetway watching me, a smirk on his lips. I felt my face burn in embarrassment, my ears pinned. "You're so adorable."

"I am no-!?" I was burning even worse than before now, my god why did I look up!? The yellow heggie was in nothing but a pair of black slacks, completely shirtless. His chest was perfectly fit and he had a dense six pack showing, I couldn't look away.

"See something you like~?" He teased, his grin widening. I couldn't help but shiver and look away; what the hell was wrong with me?!

"No," I stated firmly; I wasn't going to give in. I don't care how hot or handsome he was, I'm not going to break. Though, my chest felt weird; my heart was beating like crazy. He looked sad.

"Alright," He said strolling over to the bed where I sat, sitting down beside me. "You can go get a bath; it's that door over there." He pointed to the burgundy door with the golden knob. Without saying a word I stood and headed for the bathroom, however, I could feel his eyes burrowing into my ass. What a prev.

X

After the most amazing and relaxing bath I ever had I stepped out and wrapped a super soft towel around my body. I couldn't help but purr in bliss. I looked around before finding a mirror and stared at my reflection. All my wounds were gone, all the pain, not a smudge of it showed on my body; as if by magic it disappeared. It stumped me; I didn't know how it could have been done. Shaking my head I picked up a brush from the sink and brushed my quills into softness. That's when something caught my attention from the behind me in the mirror's reflection.

Sitting behind me on a vanity was some folded, black cloths; I could feel regret forming inside of me.

X

Saying I looked like a slut was an understatement. Coming out of the bathroom I was dressed in the skimpiest outfit I've ever worn. I was in a black, _lace_ nightshirt. Yes, you heard me, a _lace_ nightshirt. It went down to my waist, under them was a pair of short, matching shorts that barely hit my upper thighs. All I'm thinking right now is FML. If this fucker wasn't up to something then I've seen everything.

"You look good," Jumping I turned to see that pervert sitting in the bed, waiting for me. "You look tired. Come here, let's sleep." He patted the spot beside him.

I stared for a second, thinking. What if he wanted to mate? What if, while I'm asleep, he molests me? What if he rapes me in my sleep? I'd probably regret my next move, but I had to do it. I walked over and got in the bed, I did it for one reason only…..

I wanted to sleep in the fucking soft bed!

Getting in I laid down next to him, my heart pounding. Why did I just do that? Silently he laid down beside me, looking into my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, Scourge," He said caressing my face ever so gently. I shivered and looked away, a small blush on my cheeks. His hands were warm and strong; they cradled my face perfectly. "I'm so happy that I get to see them like this." He smiles at me; his eyes half lidded.

I was frozen; I couldn't speak. He…. He said I was beautiful…. No one has ever said that to me….

"T-Thank you…." I could barely choke those words out, my chest was squeezing so tight. Fleetway just smiled at me, pleased with me. That's when he did something unexpected.

"Good night, my love," He leaned forward and gently, yet strongly, kissed my forehead. I went stone still; I could feel his lips on my fur. What the hell was happening? Why was he doing this?

Why was he making me so breathless?


	7. Chapter 7

Warmth…. It surrounded me like a hug. It felt amazing; like I was perfectly loved in all ways. I felt a wave of protection wash over me as I slowly began to wake up from my slumber. Blinking I started to see the colors around me; why was everything yellow and tan?

Rubbing my eyes I felt the warmth around me move; I looked up only to blush. I was being held in two strong, protective arms; they were wrapped around my waist. There I laid, my hands against Fleetway's chest, his arms around me. All I could think was….

Oh my god….

Oh. My. God.

 **Oh. My. God!**

I was freaking out about this, but I didn't want it to end. It felt nice to be held like this, but I wanted this fire in my chest to stop!

"Good morning, beautiful," My ears perked up and I hesitantly gazed up to see those damned eyes staring at me again. Why did he have to shake me up so much?! "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yea," I said nervously; his arms still around me.

"That's good to hear. I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable holding you like this; you started to cry in your sleep last night and I didn't want to wake you." His expression was filled with concern and worry; he was actually troubled with the fact that I had a nightmare. I was really amazed; I didn't know someone could care for someone besides themselves.

"Master Fleetway," Silver said coming into the bedroom, a stack of papers and clothes in his hands. "The Mistress is here."

Fleetway's face seemed to light up when the maid said that; he quickly got out of bed and headed to his walk in closet. Whoever this "Mistress" was they must have been important. I found myself sighing as the comforting warmth left me and I found myself alone in the large bed; he must really love this "Mistress".

"Milady," He said to get my attention; he got it. "Your dresses are here." Sighing again I got up and fixed my pjs before taking them from him.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly; I haven't thanked someone in forever. I headed for the bathroom and started to get dressed for the day, surprisingly, the dresses weren't that bad.

I was in a sleek, black dress that went to my ankles. The collar wrapped around my neck and covered my entire chest, it was sleeveless. The only thing that I didn't like about it was the slits in the sides by my legs; it made me feel self-conscious. However, I did feel kinda pretty.

X

As I followed Fleetway down to the dining room I was both antsy and hungry. I was antsy about who this "Mistress" bitch was and hungry because, frankly, I haven't eaten since the morning before I was sold off. I have to say I'm probably one of the luckiest ones from that group of slaves; I got bought by a super nice and rich hottie.

"You look really good in that," The head of the house said walking beside me, his eyes tracing my body. I blushed out of embarrassment. "Espio can really do wonders with that fabric of his."

"I guess s-"

"Big brother!" Before I even got to finish my sentence Fleetway was jumped and tackled to the floor by a blue and emerald green blur. I almost jumped out of my fur from how much that took me off guard.

"Hey blueberry!" The yellow heggie chuckled as he sat up and cuddled the person who attacked him, the biggest grin on his face.

I felt jealous swell in the bottom of my stomach from the affection he was giving this _blueberry_. I don't give a shit if this person if your _little brother_ or not; that should be the way you hug me!

….Wait, what?

"Who's this?" Snapping back from starting a mental war I looked over to the person who tackled him and froze almost immediately.

 **Was I seeing double?**

Sitting on Fleetway's lap was a uke hedgehog who looked almost exactly like me, same build and everything. The only difference was the fact his colors were switched. I had crystal blue eyes; he had emerald green. I had emerald green fur; he had blue fur. I think the lack of food has me hallucinating.

"This is my new mate I was telling you about; his name is Scourge." Fleetway replied, that smile still on his face.

"Wow, really?" He stood up and walked over to me, looking me over in up and down motions. "He's really skinny and his fur could be fluffier….. He also could use some color. Fleety, why did you put him in all black? He'd look good in red too, maybe purple."

Excuse me, asshole, but I'm standing right here you know! I could feel my temper raise as he continued to look me over and criticize me from top to bottom. Who did this pansy think he is?! You can't just talk about someone's flaws right in front of someone! At least do it behind their back, jeez!

As he walked around me I looked him over, what I spaz. He wore a _slightly_ puffy dress -like the victorian ones- that was emerald green with little blue details. His eyes sparkled and his coat looked super fluffy, like a dogs. He was really annoying.

"Scourge, my love, this is my little brother, sonic." He stood up and hugged the little brat. "Well, he's adopted, but I still love him. He just came back from school and will be staying with us for the next month or so. "

"That's…. great," I said holding in a groan of disappointment as the headache I was forming from all the annoyance came raging. A month with this over energized moron? What next?


	8. Chapter 8

It's been probably two weeks since I was brought here and this place has slowly beginning to grow on me as a whole. The staff was super nice, the food was mouth watering and everyone actually cared about my well being. Fleetway had taken me to a doctor yesterday to check me for any illnesses or some shit like that. I was clean, thankfully. Anyway, I've learned a lot about Fleetway and that little twerp, Sonic.

Fleetway was about 24 years old -seven years older than me- and was the CEO of the worldwide known medicine company called Navi. He enjoys sleeping in and plants, and for some reason, working. He reads a lot too; I can barely read. I've never been in school before and was never educated, so I had to pick it up on my own. Yeah, my dad's a greedy asshole. Anyway, he's not as bad as I thought he was. He doesn't try to mate with me or make me act like a whore. He doesn't force me either, he actually treats me like a person. Then there's Sonic…..

He's…. Different.

Sonic is sixteen years old, but has the energy of a fucking five year old! He's all over the place and can't sit still for five minutes without getting into something! Everyday it's the same thing!

" _Hey, scouggie!"_

" _Come on, let's go blah blah BLAH!"_

I'm sick of the little bitch being constantly in my way and randomly jumping me and hugging me! See, this is why I hate in-laws. I just want to be alone for a little bit and **BAM**! There's the kid all up in my personal business! Asking about my family, or where I came from, or other personal shit he doesn't need to know about!

"Scourge?" My ears perked and I looked over my shoulder to see Fleetway coming into the room, the top of his white, button up shirt open. I blushed. "What are you doing in here? It's too beautiful outside for you to be cooped up in here all day." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, something that he's done recently. "What's wrong, my love?" I sighed.

"It's…. It's nothing," I said trying to mask that it was a lie. "I'll go outside; are you taking a break?"

"Yeah," He said resting his chin on my shoulder, his hot breath on my neck. "Let's go take a walk."

X

Fleetway was right; it was beautiful outside. The temperature was warm, the sun was shining, the birds were out and everything was happy, until….

"Big brother!" Sonic came running over and hugged his older brother; I wanted to scream. Why is it everytime I want to be alone with him this fuckstick has to ruin it!? "Big brother, let's go play chess! I bet I can beat you!"

"I don't know, Sonic, I promised Scourge I would-"

"It's fine," I chimed in, not looking at them. "Go on, he's your family, he's more important." The concern in those swirling ords was apparent, he didn't want to leave me.

"Yay!" Before he could say anything the yellow heggie was pulled back inside by the blue brat, and I just stood there, regretting it. The thing is…. I really liked Fleetway. Like the romantic type of like. I know I shouldn't; I knew that at one point I would either snap and break down, or my past would catch up with me. If my father found out that I was bought for a million dollars to a rich man he would track me down and try to scrape money in from him. I wouldn't let that happen to him and his company…. He was too important from me.

Silently I decided to walk into the hedge maze on the right side of the property, wanting to be alone with myself. I really loved it here, everything was so different from that hellhole called Anti…. Where were they anyway? I literally have no idea where this mansion was located. Were they in a different town? A different country? I didn't know, but wherever this was, I liked it. Slowly, I wandered deeper into the maze before I came across a statue of a female wolf in ancient robes. She stood there with a bow in her hand, depicting her launching an arrow into the distance. Seeing a few benches I sat down and just stared at the ground, thinking.

What was I really here for? I knew for a damned well fact that Fleetway didn't just decide to buy a **sex slave** out of the most **hell on Earth** place ever just for a **mate**. He was too smart for that; he could easily pick up hundreds of women and ukes with just a look. Then…. Why me? Why was I so special? Why would he send a million dollars on me? Did….Did he know me from somewhere? I think I would have remembered him if I met him. Questions wrapped around my head like wildfire; I couldn't think straight. I know I've only been here for a short period of time but…. I knew he was hiding something from me…..

 **Was he in the same business as my father?**

I felt my chest tighten and I began to cough hard, shaking. What if my father knew I was here? What if Fleetway bought me because of that?! The world began to become blurry, the colors fading from it. I tried to balance myself, but everything was spinning faster and faster. The sunlight started to diminish and I felt something wet hit my cheek, then another, and another. I'm guessing it was rain; I had to get inside. I attempted to move my limbs, to scream, but I couldn't feel anything. Slowly it got darker, and darker, until…


	9. Chapter 9

I felt as if I was floating in midair, like the world had fallen out beneath me. It was dark and sounds were blurred to me. I tried to move, to find out what was happening, but my body wouldn't budge. I could hear the faintness of someone's voice in the distance.

"...Our…."

"...Sc...Ourge….."

" **Scourge!"**

It was Fleetway! With all my might I barely could open my eyes, but I could see the Fleetway's face. The man looked at me with a relieved smile; the weather outside was horrible. The amazingly nice day out had turned into a huge, raging storm. It was pouring buckets out and the wind blew like crazy; lightning and thunder boomed like a woman in labor. How did I sleep through this?

I gazed up to the yellow heggie to find him soaked to his fur and worried; I probably looked the same.

"We need to get you inside," Gently he picked me up like a husband would to a bride, I blushed faintly. He held me close to his chest, shielding me from the storm. He then booked it to the house as fast as possible; he was pretty damned quick, but we didn't make it. The storm grew and we were so far from the house that it looked like the lightening was following us, so Fleetway went to the next best thing. He ran into the tool shed. Swiftly he looked the door from the inside assuring me we were safe. "You alright, my love?"

"Y-Yea," I said shaken up; he noticed and sat down, patting the spot beside him. I sat down beside him and like magic he pulled out a blanket from beside him. It wasn't super fluffy like inside, it was more like wool, rough. "How….How did you find me?"

"Well, when Sonic took me inside I had Silver go look for you, but he couldn't find you. Soon the storm started and I got really worried, so I went to look for you." I blushed as he said that and I leaned against him, which took him off guard. I was shaking from fear, everything in the last few hours had thrown me off so much. "My love?"

"I'm fine," I said trying to calm myself down, he wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't lie, my jewel. I know that you don't like Sonic. I know you find him annoying and hyper, but he is, well the hyper part anyway. You see, my baby brother has ADHD and has a hard time calming down. He needs to be with someone and just wants to be closer to you. He really likes you and wants to be your friend." He looked down at me as he said that, stroking my cheek. I shivered a bit.

Here we sat, soaked to the bone and locked in a shed **, alone** , by ourselves, by a storm. I was nervous, mentally unsound. What if he wanted to talk about my past? What if he tried to pull something? W-What if he sees _them_? I I would die if Fleetway saw what happened to me. I knew for a fact that when two people are locked up alone they usually tell something secret about themselves.

"Scourge," He looked down at me, curious. I held the blanket close to my chest, hiding my body. I felt naked in all these wet clothes. Suddenly my chin was tilted upwards in a caring manner, our eyes meeting. "What's bothering you? You seem tense; do I scare you?"

"N-No," I couldn't help but shudder; it was like he could read my mind. "I'm just…. I've had a lot of questions on my mind and I want answers, but I don't want you to hate me for it."

"I won't hate you, because I have questions I want to ask you as well." I looked at him in shock, he kept going. "How about we both ask each other questions? I want to know more about you, and I know you feel the same." I looked down at the ground, I didn't know what to do.

"O-Okay," I said cuddling closer to him for warmth, he ran his fingers through my wet quills. He was really warm, even know he was soaked from the stupid storm. "...So Sonic is adopted?"

"Well," He started; he sounded a bit nervous. "The truth is that…. I'm the adopted one. Sonic's father, Jules, took me in when I was younger, about three. Sonic doesn't really know about how or why I was adopted into the family."

"Why were you?" I was curious now; my instincts coming strong. "Were you abused? Injured? Neglected?"

"Calm, my love," He said with a chuckle. "I was neglected, abandoned, in the streets because of my appearance. They said I was a freak and that I should have died during birth. I was on the streets for about a year before he came into that shitpot and found me. He said I was one of the purest thing that came out of Anti."

"You're from Anti?!" I screamed, I couldn't believe it!

"Yes, I know surprising, right? Well then he took me in and raised me as his successor for his company. I really enjoyed the feeling of working and being able to help people." He looked over at me, smiling. Reaching up he creased the side of my face, smoothing the fur there. "My turn, may I see your chest?"

"W-What?" I froze and began to shake, he knew.

"Baby, please, I want to see them," Fleetway looked into my eyes, worried. "I want to know if they're hurting you, and don't say there's nothing there, I saw them this morning." I sighed and shakily unzipped the back of my dress letting the top descend.

On the lower half of my chest was two large, horribly scarred up gashes that extend from my lower left rib up to my upper right rib in a diagonal rip; the two marks were parallel to each other. The expression on Fleetway's countenance was murderous, his eyes swelled with anger.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was deep and dark; I was scared, too scared to speak. He took my wrists and held them to the sides of my face, forcing me to look at him. "Tell me!"

"It was my father!" I yelped out at a barely hearable volume, shaking. "He tried to kill me with a broken bottle, okay?!"

I felt tears in my eyes as he stared at me with hatred, but I knew it wasn't pointed at me. Suddenly, his grip softened and his hands slid down my arms and onto my chest, tracing the scars. I gasped and shivered as his warm fingertips grazed the bumpy surface of the top gash, I bit my lip. Everywhere he touched flared and burned; my breath hitched as he touched my hip. He pulled me close to him, his chest touching mine. I felt dizzy, high off of touch. I've never felt like this before in my life. He was so close to me, so close to my face. My eyes were wide as he closed in closer and closer to my face until….

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Thunder crashed outside like an electric guitar; I screamed and hid in his chest. That must have snapped him out of his trance because he paused; realizing what he was doing. Gently he held me against his chest with one hand and zipped up my collar with the other, then he stroked my quills. We were both quiet after than, just listening to the storm. I was confused, terrified and worried. Fleetway has never been like that before, it petrified me. I had this sinking feeling that he wanted blood for my scars, blood that was connected to mine. I could do nothing but sink into his chest, into his warmth.

"Master Fleetway!?" The door was slammed open, breaking the lock clean off, and causing us both to jump. My mate held me protectively before he saw who it was. Standing at the door was a red echidna and and black hedgehog with red stripes, both of them dressed in matching guard uniforms. They quickly came inside and checked us over.

"You're not injured, are you?" The black heggie asked looking me over, I shook my head. He sighed in relief and stood. "They are both unharmed, but both are freezing. Knuckles, radio the Mistress and tell him they're safe. Master, come this way please, we have a four wheeler here to take you back to the mansion."

"Alright, Shadow," He stood, however, he picked me up like a princess. Apparently, I was shaking to much to move. I hated thunder ever since I was a kid; it was like a monster to me. As I was carried outside I could see the storm starting to die down and the rain not as heavy.

When we made it back to the mansion we were immediately taken to our room where we were both feed, bathed -by ourselves, of course- and given fresh, warm cloths. I was exhausted so much that as soon as I bit the bed I was out. The last thing I felt were his strong hands encircling me and holding me tight, protecting me in my sleep. Today had been strange and scary, but also rewarding . I learned that Fleetway and I are both from the same city, that he was the one taken in. I smiled gently, falling into my much needed slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

I've been here for about a month now, which didn't feel like it. Instead, I feel like I've lived here for years; I knew almost everyone's names and faces. I even started to be nicer to Sonic, who was ecstatic about it. Literally, he was bouncing when I asked if he wanted to braid my quills.

Another thing that I've been doing lately is reading and writing; Fleety decided to teach me. Yea, I said Fleety, it's his new nickname. He said that, since we need to be less formal, we should have nicknames.

His is Fleety and mine is love, like normal. I know they aren't cute like couples should be, but I like them. Anyway, I've gotten a lot closer to everyone and I'm really happy to have been bought by such nice people.

X

"Fleety, where are we going?" I asked as he held my hand, pulling me down the hall. He seemed excited, seeing that he had our fingers intertwined.

"Don't worry, love," He said with a smile, sharp teeth showing. "It's nothing bad, promise." I couldn't help but smile at his happiness, I was still curious though.

"Big brother! Scouggie!" Looking over I saw Sonic running over in a rose colored dress, a large bow of white tied in the back. His quills were braided to the side and he had a huge smile on his face. "Are you ready?!"

"Huh," I looked up at Fleety in confusion. "What does he mean?" The male just smiled at me, hand in hand.

"Well, it though you two could use a ukes day out and go spend some time together," He nuzzled me and stroked my quills. "I'll also be working all day so you two can spend as much time as you want today."

"We're also bringing Silver!" The blueberry chimed in happily, obviously friends with the maid. I gave a soft smile.

"What about you," I asked looking at the workaholic. "you look more stressed than I do. You should be the one resting and going out." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead causing me to blush.

"Seeing you everyday is my rest," Fleetway smirked at me with half lidded eyes. "Now be safe and go have fun; I'm going to send Knuckles with you as some protection." Hearing that made Sonic's eyes sparkle.

X

As we headed out to the car Fleetway gave Sonic and I a hug before heading back to his office; once we were outside we saw Knuckles standing by the car.

"Knuckles!" Sonic squealed as he jumped the echidna and proceeded to kiss him, that took me off guard severely. Silver just giggled and smiled, very used to the situation. Apparently the two had something more than a professional relationship, this could be interesting.

"How have you been, babe?" Knuckles asked lifting Sonic in a hug, his feet didn't touch the ground.

"I've been great!" The blue uke chirped in happiness, nuzzling him. "I can't wait to get out of this stuffy house and do something for once!"

"I can imagine," He said kissing his mate's cheek before putting him down. I have to admit; they're quite a cute couple. "Milady, it's nice to see you." I jumped a bit as I realized he was talking to me.

"Same," I said getting in the car; I'm not the biggest fan of small talk when it comes to strangers. "So where are we going anyway?" Sonic got in beside me along with Silver, a big grin on his face.

"We're going shopping to get you some colors and some… casual clothes." My eyes lite up and I smiled, I missed my pants and tee shirts.

"That sounds great," I said as we pulled out of the driveway. "So what brought this on? No more dresses and shit?"

"Master Fleetway wanted you to be more comfortable around your new home. He wants you to be able to live and dress the way you want to. Also, since summer is approaching, he wanted you and Mistress Sonic to be able to relax." Silver said, a bit of sadness in his voice. He looked tired and shy, his long quills a brushed mess. I felt pity for the little guy.

"Oh, come on, Silvy!" Sonic sang as he pulled a bag out from under the seat. "You're just sad because Shadow didn't come along! I mean, he is your mate~" That made the whitey blush.

"M-Mistress!" He stammered with a huge blush on his cheeks; Sonic just laughed hysterically.

"You two are weird," I said with a smile.

X

"No! More color, Scourge! Black isn't color!" Sonic yelped at me as I came out of the dressing room in a pair of acid washed jeans , a shirt with a band in it and a leather jacket. "Go back in there and change! Silver, find him color, stat!"

"Y-Yes, Mistress!" He said heading back into the clothes section. I rolled my eyes; I thought I was supposed to be the one shopping for myself. Sighing I took off the outfit -which I loved- and was thrown a bunch of other close; I almost drowned in fabric and sequins. After getting dressed in what they gave me I felt like vomiting, so many bright colors.

"It's perfect!" The blue heggie squealed as I stepped out In the most disgusting thing I've ever worn: a pink, sequin top with a purple tutu thing and kitty leggings. "Let's get it!"

"Shot me…." I groaned as I was pushed back in and forced on another outfit that made me look like a glittery, fucking fairy. I hated this, it was so freaking stupid.

"You look so cute! My brother's going to love you in these!" He was bouncing as a came out in yet another sequin nightmare. I could feel my nerves being pulled at and snapping. "Now let's jus-"

"No!" I screamed pushing him away, unaware of what I was doing. "I don't want to dress up like a fucking fairy princess and prance around for your enjoyment! I'm not wearing this shit! I'm not you!"

After that I stormed back into the dressing room and got out of this catastrophe and got back into the outfit I had on before.

I was sick of doing what I didn't want to do; I wanted to do something worth wild. My rebellious streak was getting ahold of me, and I didn't want it to stop. I loved this feeling of invincibility; this feeling of being free. Opening the curtain I felt all that released tension I had come back and hit me like a bitch.

Sonic was sitting on the ground crying with Silver trying to calm him down. Guilt swirled like a hurricane in my stomach; I swallowed roughly.

"I-I didn't…." I didn't know what to say; I've never had to comfort someone before. I went and began to reach for him but I withdrew my hand and stopped myself, holding my hand to my chest. I shouldn't; I would just make things worse. I knew this would happen. I snapped; I hurt him without trying.

I looked around to see people staring and glaring at me, my chest tightened. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, so I booked it. I sprinted out of the store causing all the alarms to go off like crazy along with some yelling. I didn't care though; I need to get out of here.

Fleetway would be furious with me; he would get rid of me, leave me on my own. I had nothing for myself: no money, food, shelter, people I could trust…. I couldn't focus, couldn't thinking. Everything blurred as I ran faster and faster until I was outside and free. I didn't know what to do except run, so I did.

X

I don't know where I am, where I was, everything was unfamiliar. I was in an alleyway of some type; I reminded me of Anti, of home. The reality of what I did began to sink on me fast, so fast I fell to the ground because of it. I was lost, probably had cops looking for me and destroyed all of what I build with Fleety and everyone else. I bit my lip as I felt tears start to collect in the corner of my eyes. Everything was falling apart again, and it was all my fault.

"Well hello, my little bitch~" My ears perked and I felt terror rip through my body as I heard that voice, I bolted to my feet. Standing at the entrance to the alley was my father, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously in the light of a street lamp. He stood tall, his arms behind his back, glaring down at me. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, how is my litt-"

"Get away from me!" I screamed with my teeth bared, claws ready. "You got rid of me, now leave me alone!" He just looked at me and….

Laughed

"You're a pathetic fool, my dear son," He stepped closer causing me to step back. His grin grew as he got closer, so close he was almost breathing down my neck. "You think I got rid of you? Haha, oh no, my little bitch, this was all part of the plan." Swiftly he grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground, suffocating me. He laughed in my face before kneeing me in the stomach and dropping me. I hit the ground hard, trembling in agony.

"Soon I'll get exactly what I planned; I'll get what I deserve. I'll get my revenge."

Then he looked at me and smirked before snapping his fingers and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Pain split through my skull as I attempted to move, to wake up, to feel more than just that. I felt my surroundings come into the equation as I started to come back into consciousness. It was cold, dark and dead. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus on where I was, but it was impossible, it was too dark. I tried to sit up but I found myself unable; I was bounded to something.

"Why, good morning, slut!" In a flash the lights turned on and I was blinded for a multiple of seconds, everything was nothing but yellowish white spots. "How did you sleep, you little fucker? Did you sleep good? Hmm… Hey, I'm talking to you, skank!" He kicked me in the rib causing me to hiss in pain, he smirked.

Getting my eyesight back I found myself horrified to my core; I was in the one room that I never wanted to see: My father's dungeon. The walls were covered in all kinds of sex toys and BDSM shit. I myself was on a metal slab in the middle of it; the place where he would take his prostitutes to play. I was terrified.

Was he, my own father, going to **rape** me?

"Are you scared, uke?" He teased, tracking my leg. It was then that I realized I was almost nude; I was in nothing but the lace that Fleetway had given me. I was shaking bad, his touch was disgusting. I wanted Fleety; I wanted him to hold me and protect me. "Oh looky, you're shaking like the bitch who gave birth to you~"

I cried out as he sank his claws into my leg, drawing blood. I bit my lip as tears formed in my eyes; I didn't want to lose my innocence by to father! His smirk grew as he trailed a bloody claw up my thigh and up to my waist, stopping at my scars.

"I remember giving you these," He traced them, pressing hard with his nail. I tried to turn my face away, but he forced me to look at him in the eyes. "Don't look away, boy. The parties only starting, darling~" As he said that a man came out with a silver platter, his face covered with shadows. Opening the cover relieved a hammer, dirty and rusted. I shook; my eyes wide with tears of terror. "Let's have some fun~!"

He brought the hammer down and my entire right leg was burned by hellfire. I screamed so hard and the torture was so great that it was even pain anymore. The only feeling from my waist down was blistering white assault, I struggled against the bondage that held me in place. My throat pulsed with pain as screams and cries escaped it at a burning rate, tears cascading like a waterfall. All I could hear was my father's insane laughter and the sound that the hammer made against my leg.

Blood splattered from what once was my right leg; it was nothing more than jellitone now. It was smashed; my entire femur was shattered into millions of microscopic bits. I couldn't see through all the tears, but I saw the red.

"Oh, my boy, isn't this fun?" He chuckled looking at the mess he made. "I wonder what your little _boyfriend_ would think of this? Or should I call him your _slave master_?" He pressed the bloody hammer head to my cheek. "I wonder what he would say if I smashed your little skull and made it look like your leg?"

 _ **I couldn't speak….**_

 _ **I couldn't move….**_

 _ **I shook….**_

 _ **I cried…..**_

No matter what I did he would never stop trying to make my life a living hell, a prisoner in my own skin.

He pulled the weapon away from my face and tossed it to the floor, it hitting with a _thud._ I silently watched as my father walked up the stairs with the man, leaving me on the bloody slab of metal. He was a bastard, an asshole, and I wanted him dead. I felt myself get dizzy, my eyesight dieing. I closed my eyes, submitting to the darkness that lied underneath.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week -I think- since that bastard kidnapped me and broke me. Everyday after he made me immobile his tortures have only gotten more interactive. Yesterday he had chained me to the floor and shot at me with a 9mm caliber pistol; he hit me with two out of nine bullets. The first one drilled itself and made its home in my left foot; the second one ripped through my right shoulder creating a large, bleeding, stinging exit wound. Blood poured from my two bullet wounds like my leg, I was starting to get dizzy again. I've lost more blood in the past few days than I ever had before with this asshole's abuse, now he's gone insane.

At this very moment I was still chained to the same place where I was shot, shivering. In here, without the power on, was below freezing. The floor was ice cold along with the wall; My blood had froze beneath me. Speaking of injuries, all my wounds were heavily infected and turning green with white shit. Every minute I felt worse and worse; I feel like throwing up.

I haven't eaten or drank anything in forever; everything hurt. My body was starting to fail as well: my lips were cracked, I couldn't feel my limbs, I couldn't move anything, my throat was blistering and my fur was falling out. I was curled in a ball to try to keep whatever warmth I had left close to me. I was scared shitless by what that manwhore would do next to me. I was so dehydrated that I couldn't even cry anymore; I haven't been able to sleep either because of how petrified I am.

How I'm not **dead** yet astonishes me...

I could help but think back on what I did to Sonic, it haunted me. Were they even looking for me? Did they even notice I'm gone? Did…. Did they even care? They probably don't; I was a foreigner to them. All of them were so different from me, so special, they all felt unique. Each and every one of them, even Espio, they all had this aura or feeling around them of mystery, of withdraw. Every since I got there I've felt like they're all hiding something from me; they all looked uncomfortable at some point in doing normal stuff.

Silver looked uncomfortable when we carried things like an everyday person. Sonic always cringed a bit when being slow and taking his time. Knuckles, though I've seen little from him, picked Sonic up like he was nothing but a grain of sand. Shadow would always be shady, no pun intended. Even Espio seemed to be restricted when making my cloths. Then there's Fleetway, and he does it alot.

Fleety would always talk to the servants in private and always seem to feel restricted on the ground. He also acted like he doesn't walk very often because he practically floats when he walks. Another thing that bothered me was the first day I got there. All of my scars and bruises from my father were gone, vanished, and I don't even remember how. The only thing that I remember was when Fleetway touched my ba-... What if-

Suddenly a bullet whistled past my head and stuck itself firmly into the brick wall beside me. I gasped and backed away clumsily; my legs dragging. I looked over to see the shitbag standing at the bottom of the stairs with his pistol pointed at me, a gallon jug in his other hand; the girn on his face prominent. He looked deranged and mad.

"Aw, I missed," He fake weeped before laughing maniacally. "Let's not do it a second time~" With his long legs he snaked his way closer to me and looked down at me, looking me over. "Look how disgusting you are; you need a bath. You're also probably thirsty, hmm? How about some lemona- oh! How about we combine the two and give you a lemon juice bath!" His grin stretched across his face from cheek to cheek as he grabbed the jug and unscrewed the top; I began to shake violently as he poured it on me.

The most gruesome, grotesque scream ever conceived emerged destructively from my body as the acidic liquid hit my open wounds; the burning was worse than the hammer. I could feel my flesh bubble and sizzle as it dripped down my thinning fur and pooled under me. I felt as if I was being burned alive by acid; I could barely move. Blood trickled down my chin as my throat bleed in agony, it crying for me. My body began to spasm forcefully as the red substance continued to come up until I vomited it up; coating myself in my own bloody fluids. I was abused, betrayed, kicked down, humiliated and broken; all **HE** did was laugh and smirk.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed in joy. "Don't you just look simple _beautiful_. Randy! Take this one's photo and send it to our dear _friend_ ~" I looked up at the black cat; there was guilt in his purple eyes as he came out of the darkness; he snapped multiple pictures of me before leaving just as fast as he came. I was scared; no, there isn't a word to describe what I am right now. I didn't know what to expect anymore. As easy as he came in Julius, my father, left as if what he did was nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I could barely breath….**_

 _ **I couldn't move…**_

 _ **I could feel myself fading…**_

I was laying on the ground in complete stillness; my body was dead. I had nothing I could use on myself. I was almost naked, my limbs were useless and my vision was blurred. I could only hear buzzing in my ears and all I could see were fuzzy objects moving before me. I didn't know what they were saying but my father looked almost…. Scared, like a child. I don't think I've ever seen fear on his scummy face before, but it was satisfying to see. There mouths move face, indicating fear. Whatever was happening, he wasn't ready. He looked at me, his eyes big and wide; he was realizing his mistake for taking me.

Then he walked over to me, took me by the scruff of my neck and looked my straight in in eye. Those emerald trash heaps were staring at me, searching. That's when he dropped me and said something. My body bounced on the ground like a deflated basketball; my head hitting the hard pavement. Everything swirled and blacked out, something warm pooling around my head. The ringing in my ears grew louder and louder until a single sound was heard: a gunshot.

A multiple array of shots blasted through the air, but they were muffled to me. People were yelling and hollering and lead flew; my father pointed his gun to my forehead. I didn't care anymore, even if I got out of this I would be confined to a bed; I just wanted to die. However, before he could pull the trigger, a bullet flew through his own skull making his brains fly everywhere. I only had one thought….

 **Karma's a bitch, isn't it!?**

"S…. Ou...ge!?"

Suddenly a rush of energy flowed through my viens for the first time in forever; I knew that voice! I was barely able to look up to see the blurry, yellow hero of my dreams. Fleetway was on the stairs with a gun in his hand, the same gun that just erased the devil himself.

I was so happy as he jumped off the stairs and ran over to me, skidding on his knees to me. He looked at me frantically; the look on his face held two things: rage and fear. His hands shook as he gently brushed my quills from my eyes; I yelped in pain. My body was so frail, so fragile, that the slightest touch was like a bullet through my flesh. Biting his lip my mate scooped me up and held me close to his chest; he was so warm. I felt myself fading, growing cold, going away.

With rocket like speed Fleetway ran me upstairs, but it didn't go without consequence. As he went passed the living room I caught the most haunting thing I've ever seen in my entire life: my reflection.

My fur was hardly visible under all the dried blood and infection. My shoulder where I was shot was a grotesque mess of missing skin and infected tissue. My being, as a whole, was black and blue and covered in gashes the size of tennis balls ; my stomach was covered in my thrown up blood. My right eye was black and almost swollen shut from being hit so much. The leg that was smashed by the hammer was hanging lifelessly from my body; all the bone fragments were budged up around my ankle. I didn't look like myself at all, my legs would have to be amputated for sure.

A yellow hand covered my eyes, and it was only then that I realized that I was crying. Tears just streamed from my eyes as I watched in pure shock; Fleety rested my head against his chest, and then I rested.

I was exhausted to say the least, and my body needed all the rest it could get. I just hoped that tomorrow I could wake up and still have my legs…..


	14. Chapter 14

_"My love," He said caressing my cheek gently as I laid beneath him; my arms pinned above my head. I blushed, his hands were hot and sweaty. "Look how beautiful you are. How sweet and delicate…" His hand traveled down my face to my collarbone sending shivers down my spine; I gasped._

 _I glanced around as the lush, velvet bed we were on vanished and the surroundings turned dark and black. What was going on? I felt everything get intensely cold and clammy, but we were floating….. Until we weren't._

 _I found myself now chained to the wall of my dead father's deugen; all my limbs looked broken, but I felt no pain. I was dressed in the same gaudy, sparkly piece of shit from the store that Sonic made me try on and I looked like some kind of cosplay wannabe. My quills were flat and smelled like….Lemon?_

 ** _"What a pathetic piece of shit,"_**

 ** _"How could I ever care for a fag like you?"_**

 ** _"You will never be one of us."_**

 _I felt panicked as the voices emerged from the dark around me; clawing at me. I could feel myself subconsciously try to make myself smaller, to make it hurt less. It reminded me of when I would live in the closet in Anti, attempting block out everything and rest. I wanted to cover my ears, to scream, but my arms were dead and my own voice was missing. The others, however, grew._

 ** _"You thought we would accept you into our home?"_**

 ** _"You're just a freak; an abomination!"_**

 ** _"You're just a whore!"_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _"I could never love something as worthless and broken as you."_**

X

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I woke up from my hellish nightmare; I could feel hands holding me down. My blue orbs glanced around quickly as I continued to flip my shit.

"Scourge,"

I looked up and an almost instantly relaxed at the familiar sight of everyone I held dear: Fleetway, Sonic, Silver, Espio; even Shadow and Knuckles. I was still trembling as they let me go, cautiously, and let me sit up. I couldn't help but tear up and hug myself, terrified from everything that's been happening. Suddenly, I was hugged.

Sonic was hugging me tight; his ears pinned against his head in sadness. He was on the verge of crying and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping very good.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or like I was trying to change you! I love you just the way you are and you can wear whatever you want a-and-" The blue uke began to cry on my shoulder; knuckles pried him off and held him against his chest like a child.

That's when I realized something….

I looked down at my body, my arms and legs, and felt myself start to freak out again. There was no trace of any injuries I sustained from when I was in hell: My arms and legs were as if new, my shoulder was perfectly fine, my foot had no hole. Hell, I still had my legs!

"H-How…" I was almost speechless and just stared at my hands before looking up at Fleetway. "How long was I out? W-Where're all my injuries? How do I still have my legs?!"

Fleety looked down at me with a drained countenance, yet he smiled lovingly at me. He sat down on the bed beside me, taking my hand in his.

"My love," He said gently, slowly, as if it was of dire importance. "We have something we need to tell you."

"We….?"

"Yes," He said gesturing to everyone in the room. "And this is something you can't tell anyone. You have to keep this to your grave, alright?"

I stared at him with confused eyes; he was dead serious. Whatever this was must be pretty damn important if I have to die if I tell something. I was curious, maybe this was about how he is in excellent health even after being shot and smashed.

"Alright," I said yearning myself a smile.

"Thank you," He said, a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Now Scourge….. We're not normal people."

"What do you mean? Are….Are you aliens? Demons?" I asked, my head slightly tilted.

"No, my dear, we're… Special. We can do what most people can't. We have powers, but we won't hurt you."

"P-Powers?" I was taken back and kinda shocked, but only a little bit. As I said before; they didn't seem all that normal to me to begin with.

"Yes, we all do. I can fly, teleport and heal recent injuries." He looked at me as he said that; I probably looked like I was either dead shocked or about to shit myself. I was speechless, but I forced myself to talk.

"I-Is that how I'm…. Not dead?" I stammered through that question, trying to sound less retarded than I look. It was all I could get out.

"Yes," He replied, tiredly. "I can heal wounds that haven't sealed themselves shut. I can also heal internal damage like your shattered bones; however, I cannot receive the dead."

"Master spent all day and night healing you," Silver said worriedly. "He wouldn't rest until you were back to your normal self."

"R-Really?" I looked at Fleetway because smiling and hugging him around the neck. "Thank you,"

This, I don't know why, took the yellow heggie of guard because he seemed to jump a bit before hugging back. However, he began to glow. I couldn't help but yelp as he held me tight against his chest and floated upward. We were about a foot off the ground and just sat there, my jaw hanging open. Fleety chuckles and nuzzled his cheek against mine; I was too shocked to care.

 **I was dating a SUPERHERO!?**

When he put me down he sat me on the bed again, letting me calm. I must've looked like I saw a ghost because that's how I felt. All of this was a lot to take in and was not what I was expecting to hear. I was thinking of something like a secret agency crime fighting psychos.

"Scouggie?" Sonic asked looking at me with concerned emerald; I blinked.

"Do you all have powers?" I asked.

"Yep," Sonic said with a happy smile. "I have super speed!"

"I have super strength," Knuckles chimed in picking Sonic up causing the uke to giggle.

"I shot green energy shit from my hands and can teleport; I'm also the planet's sexiest lifeform," Shadow uttered smugly; a cocky grin on his muzzle. I rolled my eyes at his huge, prominent ego.

"I have psychokinesis," Silver exclaimed with a small smile; I guess I looked confused because he kept going. "That means I can move things with my mind."

"I don't, per say, have powers," Espio replied. "I am, however, a ninja. I can go invisible and scale walls but those are abilities that all of my kind are born with."

I just stared at everyone before me; I didn't know what to think. I knew for damn they weren't living to me but holy hell it's a lot to take in. My friends, my mate, all are awesome and amazing people and I'm…. Not.

I'm nothing like they are. I'm not some kind of super being; I don't have powers. I'm not really good at anything except pissing people off and getting myself in trouble. Why would they tell me this? I'm not the kind of person that should know this kind of sensitive information.

 **I'm not special like they are…**


	15. Chapter 15

I've only been at this place for what, three months, and I already have a shit ton on my plate. Ever since I was told about everyone's special abilities they've been able to use them around the house and it makes me _very_ uncomfortable. I constantly have Sonic whipping around corners and clotheslining me or tackling me out of nowhere; but now I can't _hear_ him coming!

Another thing is the fact that Silver will be floating things around while he's cleaning our he'll bring me something and I'll flip when it just comes floating in front of my face surrounded by blue...Um… energy? Another thing about Silver is he liked to fly around to clean high places and I think I've accidently looked up one to many things this week alone; he really liked lilac luigure. Oh my God, I don't need to know these things….

On top of all of the new changes I'm still having terrifying nightmares about what happened in the basement and I have been sleeping lately. That and the bastard freaking **floats** himself out of bed in the morning! Every time I finally start to fall asleep my human pillow is pulled right out from under me!

To put the cherry on top of this mess I've been failing all my studies since I came back. Math is a catastrophe, reading and writing look like dried worms on a sidewalk and don't get my started about science! Everything is just going downhill and to make it even worse Fleetway is going on some kind of business trip! He'll be gone for two week and can't teleport back home because he's so busy!

I rubbed my temple as I looked at the _homework_ Fleety gave me on spelling; I was so screwed. All my letters looked like they're being tortured to death! I wanted to cry out of frustration! I was almost an adult and I can't even write the word "Castle" right! I groaned and laid my head in the table.

"Milady," I looked up to see Espio come in; he was carrying some fabric. Even after Fleetway said we could change into casual clothes Espio still wore kimonos and steampunkish attire. I don't know why, but then again he's a weirdo. "Are you alright? You seem to be frustrated."

"I'm fine," I said laying my pencil on my paper and leaning back in my chair, dragging my fingers through my hair. "Just taking a break."

"Rest is good on the mind," The seamstress -and ninja- said laying the cloth on the desk beside me. "I was sent here but milord to tell you that he will be leaving in a few hours. Sonic is also going to return home tomorrow for school."

"W-What?" I was concern now, both Fleety **AND** Sonic are leaving me.

"Sonic's schooling starts in a week and he needs to go back; rest assure, he will return. You see, Sonic wants to be a teacher to young children. He is currently on his last year of schooling before he enters college. He's a very intelligent person; he skipped three grades because of how bright he is. Fleetway self-taught him, so you will be fine." He touched my shoulder lightly in encouragement before leaving with a graceful bounce of his tail.

X

"Don't look at me like that," Fleety said caressing my cheek and kissing my hair. "It will only be two weeks. It'll fly by before you know it."

Gently he kissed my on the forehead before getting in the black car that sat at the front of the door. Through the rolled door window he waved goodbye as the car drove off; I waved back half-heartedly. I just walked as the car got smaller and smaller down the driveway until it got on the country road and disappeared for good. Then that it; I was going to struggle with everything: sleep, learning, having conversations….

"My lady," Knuckles came up beside me. "We should get you inside. Master Fleetway wants to ensure your total safety while he's away." I just sighed and followed him inside; my ears drooping a little. What was I supposed to do now?

As we returned inside I saw Shadow putting up some extra surveillance cameras and locks on the doors and windows; do they always do that? Shaking my head I headed back to my room and was about to lay on the bed until I was ambushed from behind.

"Scouggie!" Sonic exclaimed as he _barrelled_ into me causing me to face first into the mattress. He just giggled up a storm as he slowly suffocated me. "Want to play chess? Or do each other's quills? Or watch a movie?!"

"I don't know," I said muffled through the blanket my face was plastered in. "Get off me."

"Oops!" He said before getting off my back and sitting on the bed beside me. "Sorry, I got kinda carried away."

"I can tell," I said under my breath as I pride my face from the bedding and rolled my eyes. "I thought you're packing for school?"

"I made Silver do it," He replied with a carefree tone, like he did nothing wrong.

"Why don't you give him a break once in awhile? He works too much." I stood and stretched before walking over to the desk with my papers.

"He can handle it, he's a hard worker." Sonic got up and followed me, examining the papers. "You forgot the "L" in castle." I just groaned and sat down to get back to work; this was going to be a long two weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

I watched with anxiety as Sonic's transport exited the driveway in the same direction that Fleety's did the day before. Now I was really alone; we for the most part. Walking back inside the door was locked and I decided to look around the place. After all, I've only seen about 20% of the mansion. I wanted to know more about this place and where it was located. I wonder if there's any secret trap doors or rooms.

"Milady," Silver said flying over to me, landing beside me. "Master Fleetway is on the phone. He would like to talk to you." I almost instantly perked up and followed him. He handed me the phone and I took it.

"Hello?" I asked in held excitement.

"Hey love," I heard his deep voice say on the other end. "It's refreshing to hear your voice. How is everyone? Did Sonic leave?"

"Everyone is fine," I replied with a smile. "And yeah, Sonic just left. How is the trip? Did you make it?"

"Yep, just got here a few minutes ago," I could hear ruckus and people behind him. "The place is packed and I'll be going to a meeting in a minute. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," I said, a bit of sadness peeking in my voice. "I….I miss you." The line was quiet of a second before I heard a small chuckle.

"I miss you too, love you." Then he hung up the phone, and my heart went haywire. He….He said he l-loved me. I could feel my cheeks heat up and my chest bursting. Oh my God; what am I doing to myself?!

X

Even after a few hours went by I still couldn't stop thinking about what he said over the phone.

" _ **Love you."**_

It sent chills down my spine and send my fur straight on end. It was becoming dark outside and I was growing pretty hungry. I headed for the kitchen and about went inside when I heard something….. Interesting.

"S-Shadow, I-I don't think…." Was that…. Silver?

"Shh, my dove, nobody will see us. I made sure that no one will disturb us." That was definitely Shadow. Silently I pressed my ear to the door and listened; I heard Silver gasp. Were they…..

"S-Shadow!" I blushed like a gossiping weasel. Were they…. Mating?! Suddenly the door swung open and I found myself on the floor of the kitchen; the two males staring at me. I couldn't believe my eyes!

Shadow had Silver up against the tile wall, pinning him. Silver's maid uniform was ruffled and his fur ravished. The satin collar of the dress was pulled down revealing his slim, hickey cover neck. I could see his shoulders were in the same condition, but damn! That little uke had a hella lot of chest fur! The white heggie was flushed red from embarrassment and he was trembling.

Shadow, on the other hand, clearly knew what he was doing. His black and red hands were all over the maid; one **under** his skirt! His normal white, button up shirt was open showing his _very_ built body. His usual slick back quills were messy as if fingers were ran threw them and he looked very, _very_ pissed to see me.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing here?!" Shadow let go of the white uke and stormed over to me; retching me off the ground. "Are you trying to be a little spying bit-" However, before he could finish verbally murdering me, Silver stepped between us.

"Shadow, I'm what you want; forget about him and pay attention to me…" His voice was submitting and begging; his hands were on his chest. He looked back at me and winked, showing he was attempting to get me out of a beating. "Please, Shady~?"

Shadow let me go and threw me down before wrapping his arms around the thin snowflake; his teeth sinking into the pale, delicate shoulder. Silver let out a painful moan and he leaned on the seme; the bite bleeding. I watched in horror before he shot a killer glare at me with his glowing, blood red eyes. I quickly as I came I ran out of the room and rushed to my own room.

I couldn't believe I just saw that! Shadow was an abusive, blood thirsty monster! Was he **forcing** Silver to be his bitch!? He seemed nice, but damn, I was wrong!

I laid down and curled up on my side; I hope Silver was going to be ok….


	17. Chapter 17

Every since I saw Silver practically being forced down and molested by the big, black brute three days ago I've been keeping an eye on him; Shadow's been doing the same to me. I've noticed that, without Fleetway around, everyone acted a bit differently than before.

Espio was a lot more relaxed and meditated more often in the gardens. I found Knuckles singing more while he worked outside and whistling on patrol. Silver, however, was very on edge and was a lot more skittish. He would constantly be looking over his shoulder as if he was waiting to be jumped and raped. Shadow was a lot different too. Instead of his normal cool, calm demeanor the man was a horny, Silver eating psycho. Literally, the white cutie was cleaning and out of nowhere Shadow teleported in, grabbed the uke and pulled him to a nearby room and sexed him up.

I felt horrible for him. Everytime Shadow left the closet Silver would come out bleeding and bruised. His clothes would be ripped, his quills were a mess and he was always limbing and on the verge of tears. He would struggle with work and would be way more out of breath. When I tried to help or get close to him that damned bastard would stop me; he would say Silver was fine! He's not freaking fine! He's suffering and it's your fault, ya fuck!

He should care about his mate, not abuse him till he faints! He's stupid to think Silver is fine! Silver works way harder and doesn't deserve this shit!

"M-Milady…" I perked up and looked over to see the said maid coming in with a serving tray. On that tray was an assortment of different cookies and hot chocolate. He was tired and was trying so hard not to drop the metal object. "I-I brought you some snacks…"

"Thanks, here," I got up and took the tray from him and set it on the coffee table before walking over to the door and locking it; Silver looked confused.

"W-Why did you…" He stammered and began to look scared.

"Hey, it's okay, I just wanted someone to join me," I helped him sit down on the couch opposite to me and poured him a mug out of the kettle he brought in. "As for the door…. I saw what Shadow's been doing to you. I thought you could use a break from the constant fear." He smiled gently at me and took the mug I offered.

"Thank you," He replied before drinking. "You won't believe how much this means to me. He always gets like this when Master leaves. You see…. Shadow and I are mates, as you can tell. We really don't like to show it much because Shadow gets like…. This. He likes mating; but sometimes he can get too rough. We haven't mated since Master left about five months ago and he's been really pent up. I hate seeing him like this…."

"I'm so sorry," I said eating a sugar cookie. "But I won't stand for it. He's being a huge dick to you and it's unfair to you. He should be gentle with you; not banging you in every private, or not, spot he can find. Plus, look at you. You're covered in bite marks and bruises! I also bet you haven't slept in what, three days?"

"A week, actually," He said calmly, eating a frosted cookie. "Shadow couldn't take it and decided to take me earlier than normal. Every since he got a taste of me he won't stop; he's gotten addicted again."

"Again?" I asked; he nodded and sighed.

"Shadow had this problem; since we don't mate for months at a time he has to restrain himself around me. However, when Master leaves we servants get to enjoy ourselves a bit. Nothing to drastic; we still do our jobs, but we can relax more. So me and Shadow get to mate and be together more, but…. He gets violent. He'll be rough and merciless to me. He'll bite me, pull my quills; sometimes he won't even prepare me…. Most of the time I can't even walk when he's done with m-me… I feel like he just w-wants me for s-sex…."

Silver sniffled and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. The bags under his eyes were many; he was on the end of his line. I could tell that he's had enough of this BS. Shadow was wearing him to the point where he feels trapped, and that shouldn't happen.

I got up and circled the table and hugged Silver. He sat there for a second before clinging to me and cried.

I couldn't help but pet his quills and let him vent. He was so fragile, so delicate.

"If you want, you can sleep in here with me tonight; we could have a sleepover," I said, holding him.

"I-I'd like that…." He said through sniffles. I smiled and nuzzled him; I just made myself a new friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Silver's a riot when he can let himself relax. When we had out little sleep over thing he was a blast. He could do hair and nails, speak six different languages AND all while have psychokinesis! He was freaking awesome and so fluffy. He's like a fun goddess. All night we chatted about life, the pros and cons, and even learned about each other's past.

Silver had come from a poor family and was put up for adoption by his parents to a dumpy orphanage. He said he never met his parents but the owners said they looked like trash. At the hell hole he was the only one not to be adopted and he was worked ten hours a day doing chores: cleaning, washing, cooking, etc. He did that for ten years until the place was shut down for unsanitary conditions and poor treatment. The thing is that they didn't even try to help the kids!

The fuckers took all the other kids into foster care **except** Silver! I mean, what the freaking hell!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Beside that I called Fleetway about what Shadow has been doing and he said he'll deal with Shadow when he got home; until then I should stick close to the fluffers.

He said to let Silver sleep in their room and that, if Shadow tries anything, to tell Espio; he'll take care of him. I really believed that; I've seen that ninja do some cool shit. He can walk on walls, balance on his tail, go invisible and even uses swords. Anyway, I won't let him hurt the cutie pie anymore.

"Scourge," Silver said coming out of the bathroom; we're on first name bases now. "What did Master say?"

"He said no to let the bitch eat you," I said trying not to crack a grin, he looked like a drowned rat! "so you'll stay in here until he gets back. He said he doesn't mind and besides, you need a break. I talked to Espio and he said he'll take over for you until otherwise."

"Well that's nice of him," The fluffy heggie said gently as he tried his wet quills. "He's always been so kind to me when it comes to times like this. Espio isn't exactly the most talkative or friendly person to have a conversation with, but he's one of my friends."

"I can believe that," I hummed as I handed him his clothes. "How about we go outside today and travel around the maze? Espio said you know the place by heart."

"I do and that sounds nice," He paused a second to get his shirt that I let him borrow on. "but what about Shadow? My Shady doesn't exactly give up."

"I got that covered," I said with a smirk; I had a plan. It was called Espio. I asked the fashion ninja to watch out for the deranged asshole.

X

As we walked through the left hedge maze I could tell Silver loved the place. The uke was sniffing all the flowers and frollicing like some kind of forest fairy. His long quills bounced as he went and he looked super excited and relaxed; I was too. I have to admit; this kid was more like a bunny or cat than a hedgehog. He was always in curious mode and -from what I've seen- I believe he's a vegetarian.

That's when I heard a scream rattle from around the corner where Silver was. I bolted around to find him with a fucked up Shadow before him; I quickly got between them. I wasn't going to let this son of a bitch rape my best friend!

The guy looked deranged and mental, like extremely off the deep end. His eyelids were twitching and his fur like it hasn't been brushed in days. Shadow's cool demeanor was gone, and in its place was a psycho. I know for certain that he was hell bent on getting his way with the shaking uke behind me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I don't care if I don't have powers or I'm not special; I'm not letting him through.

"Enough, Shadow!" I yelled definitely; my arms spread to my sides as a barrier. " How can you not see that you are making Silver's life miserable?! You're practically killing him and for what, you're own personal gain! If Silver really is your mate then treat him like it! Stop making Silver's life horrible just because you need some! Now, snap out of it!"

Silence stood in the air as the black and red lifeform watched us carefully, stalking us. He looked like a wolf stalking his prey, and I was the only thing between them: the fence. I was nervous, terrified, just thinking about that, in seconds, he could maul me like a lion. Behind me I could feel the white heggie's shaking as he was saying his last prayers. Before I even knew what happened Shadow ran toward us at blazing speeds; I flinched and put my arms up in defense…. But nothing happened. I peeked through my arms only to sigh in relief.

Espio stood about a foot before us with Shadow in some kind of headlock; his grip holding strong. The purplish reptile was clothed in black, traditional looking garments similar to the ones you see them wear in the movies; except he was showing a bit more scales. Trust me when I say I about shit myself out of fear.

"Are you both unharmed?" He asked holding a struggling -and enraged- Shadow; we both nodded silently. "Good, now go get Knuckles, I'm going to need some assistance taking him in."

Silver quickly fled to find the walking red muscle head while I watched the scariest thing I've seen here yet. Espio, in one graceful movement, snapped Shadow's neck! Well, not really, but that's what it looked and sounded like. I stared and swallowed heavy as the black, lifeless like body slumped to the ground; amazingly he was still breathing.

"Reassured, he is alive. He is just simply in a stactis or coma," He looked up at me with a smile. "He will no longer be a problem for now. Also, when he wakes, he will be more tamed."

I was freaked out as hell and wanted to run, because this spooked me. He really was a assassin! I thought they were all fake and shit, but this was kinda cool at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

I was antsy as I waited for Fleety's car to pull in the driveway and for him to step out. I missed him more than I realized now; ever since he said those words on the phone. They still made me blush just thinking of him saying them in his deep, enchanting voice. I just can't wait to hug him and hear how everything went. However, next time he leaves I'm so coming with; there's too much drama here. All of the emotions from Shadow being an ass and the constant loneliness is too much for me.

Speaking of Shadow; today Espio is letting him out of his coma with some kind of ancient ninjutsu of something of the sort. Even since he was put in that state Silver barely left his side and would cuddle against him until he woke up. I gotta say, Silver is the best mate ever. He's so supportive and forgiving to Shadow; kinda like Fleetway to me. Espio said he should be docile now that he's gotten some proper sleep and had time to think himself over, I hope. After that fiasco I'm surprised Fleety even wants to keep him around, but I'm sure he will for Silver's sake.

A smile curved on my lips as I looked up to see the same black vehicle pull into the roundabout and stopped in front of me. I watched happily as my mate emerged out of the darkness of the now opened door, my tail wagging. He was just the same as he left, except for the fact he looked super tired and needed his coffee.

"Well look what we have here," He said seeing me waiting. "Here we have the most beautiful maiden of all~" I blushed at that.

"I'm not that pretty," I replied standing and walking down the steps to meet him.

"Hogwash," He chuckled before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his chest; I couldn't help but purr at the warmth and familiar scent. "To me your beauty will be second to none~"

I nuzzled him as he picked me up to look at me better; he was tired alright. He had slight bags under his eyes and I bit of a scruff building; he was shaving tonight for sure. I laid my head on his shoulder as he held me; one hand holding my ass and the other in my quills. I could feel his clawed fingers comb each quill like a knife cutting butter, I shivered. He was so sweet and kind to me…..

Before I realized what was going on I felt my subconscious take over and move my body for myself. I didn't really care at the moment; I was too high from bliss to care. I leaned closer and closer until I felt something warm against my mouth, which snapped me back to reality. I felt my face burn like hot coals as I opened my water orbs to see what I've done.

 **I was kissing Fleetway!**

I felt myself panic as I pulled away from him and covered my mouth with my hands, head spinning. What was I thinking?! I kissed him! I shouldn't have never done that! What will he think of m-

My thoughts stopped dead as I felt myself being dipped back and the bitter sweet texture of Fleetway's lip on mine once more. I let my eye sink close and I subconsciously let my hands slip around his neck; I purred and shivered. This feeling was so mesmerizing I couldn't stop; I understood now how Shadow got addicted to stuff like this!

I could feel his strong arms around me, the overwhelming warmth and the beating in my chest. As he parted from me he stroked my cheek and chuckled; I was probably smiling like an idiot. I didn't care though; this was damn well great.

"I see I was missed," Fleety said with a toothy grin. "Well I missed you too. However, for now, let's get some food and a shower. I'm starving!"

X

"Come on, it's okay, I have you," Silver said as he helped his partner stand for the first time in a week. "See, there you go."

I watched from the doorway as the fluffy uke helped his mate stand; he was so gentle. He reminded me of what a mother **should** be like, not what I got stuck with. It baffled me that Silver was so nice; after what had happened I'd be pissed. The maid had one hand against Shadow's chest and the other on his back, supporting. Shadow looked extremely groggy and fatigued; then again he hasn't moved in forever. He's probably stiff as hell.

"How is he?" I turned around to see Fleetway behind me; his button up shirt undone.

"Looks better," I replied simply as I continued to watch again. "I'm surprised he didn't bury his ass after a stunt like that."

"Silver is a forgiving soul," The CEO whispered so they wouldn't hear; his mouth close to my ear. "Even after all the ruin in his life he still sees the bright side of things. He's still able to laugh through the tears and never stops to cry. He's a fighter, regardless of his size."

"He's a tough kid; I'll give him that," I said at the same volume. I looked back in the room to see the pair laughing and smiling. Shadow had even leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek causing more giggles. The two seemed happy enough.

"They both have unimaginably backgrounds and both came from totally opposite place, opposite ideas, yet they came together," Fleetway placed his hand on my shoulder. "It kind of reminds me of us."

"Yea," I replied back quietly; I could feel his hand slid down until it grabbed mine. He intertwined our digits and pulled me close, his head in my shoulder. "What is Shadow's background?"

Fleety sighed and ran a hand through his quills awkwardly, like he didn't want to tell.

"Shadow was made in a lab," He looked down at me with serious eyes; our fingers still locked together. "He was the first bio engineered weapon of our time. He was a killing machine. He was made to wipe out enemy forces in the second world war."

"H-He's over f-fifty years old?" My voice shook with shock as I tried to take this all in.

"Yes, but he looks the age of twenty five," The golden heggie held me from behind, arms around my waist. "We don't like to talk about it here. He can have relapses about what he did."

"W-What did he do?"

"He killed all of them," His voice was dead serious, my eyes went wide. "Everyone who made him, even his most precious person, he murdered them all. He was unstable, confused. So, after all the blood shed, the locked him up for years before he was rediscovered. Then, well, Silver found him. He brought him back here and taught him how to be a person."

He looked down at me, making eye contact. Those swirly orbs held secrets and love. I was almost in a trance as I stared back as him. He was amazing within himself; a god to everyone here. They respected and obeyed him.

"It reminds me of you," He tranced my cheek with one of his clawed fingers; I was frozen. "You have a past of ruin. You've been tortured, betrayed, humiliated….. yet here you are. You're standing here before me with a smile on your face and act like nothing has happened. You, my dear, are the strongest by far."


	20. Chapter 20

Life is strange. I really never understood why it was as confusing as it is. One second you could be on the verge of success and the next minute you're trying so hard not to drown. Sometimes you're all alone; fighting for everything yourself. Other times you are with someone to bring you up, to stop you from drowning in the pit you've wallowed in all your life . That's how my life has been. Fleetway, as well as everyone here, has raised me from the hellhole that's dragged me so far. I would never be able to repay them for all that they've done for me, no matter how hard I tried.

I owed them my life; Espio, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic and him. The one man who's turned my life upside down to make it right side up. He given me love, charity and protection; things I've never felt before.

When I was younger I was told I would die alone; that I would never be remembered. My father said that I didn't belong in this world, this shitty cavern of greed and hate, and I believed him. I would soak in every insult like a sponge, and it caused everlasting problems. I would never tell a soul about my attempts to leave this place…. To leave this life….

X

I sat beside Fleety in the back of the black vehicle I see so much; the labrador driving. I was leaning against his shoulder and our fingers laced together. It was getting cold outside and the leaves were beginning to fall from the trees that hovered beside the road. I purred lightly as I tried not to fall asleep again his shoulder; his arm wrapped around my waist. It was so warm and comfy back here…

We've been traveling all day in this car from a meeting in town a few hours away. After the experience last time he left my golden quilled man thought it would be better for me to come along this time; he wanted me out of the house for awhile. I'm happy he took me; the city was huge! I've never seen such tall structures before!

It's been about three months since we started really acting like a couple. We've been kissing and holding hands why more than before and neither of us mind. We've also been very, _very_ touchy. Fleety'll let me sit -and sometimes sleep- in in his lap while he worked. I've been getting alot better with my studies too. I can even do subtraction now!

"I'm thinking of cleaning up Anti," I blinked a few times before looking up at my mate, shocked.

"A-Are you serious?" I asked with a shaky voice; that had to be impossible.

"Yes," He looked down at me, his face serious. "I've been doing some research and I've found that they are the main distributors of drugs and slaves in the country. I've also seen that they are a main source of gangs in the area. I will also not stand for what that city did to the both of us, so I'm going to cleanse it. I contacted the government to assist with this and we will be doing combined funding program. I'm doing this for you, for us."

He traced my lip with his thumb, taking in every detail. I was shocked into silence from all the information I was just told. He was serious. The whole place cleansed would be an enormous effort and what about all the families that didn't do anything?

"What about all the innocent people? What will you do with them?" I was scared to even imagine what it could be, but with him I see nothing bad.

"My accountant right now is summing up a list of all the fugitives in the city. All innocent or unlisted people will be taken out of the city and homed in a government facility. That will account of families, forced slaves and other people. The government is taking care of the fugitives and criminals; my side will be taking and eliminating the contraband." Fleetway looked out the window. "I will make it something worthwhile ."

"W-Wouldn't that drain all you have?"

"No," He smiled down at me, "if anything it will be a success. It will make new homes and take countless criminals out of the game. The economy will take a turn for the better and suffering people will be free. Also, I will be providing medicine and medical treatment to those who need it. This is a good thing."

I couldn't help but smile at his charity and kindness. He was willing to put millions on the line to make that shit hole a better place. It was comforting to be honest. Leaning up I gave him a thoughtful kiss on the lips; he happily kissed back. I loved being like this, feeling like this, it was blissful.

"You'll make it amazing," I said parting from him; a smile bright on my face. "I know you will."


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as we got home Fleetway started to work on everything he would need for the project at hand. He was constantly on the phone, typing on his computer and giving orders to those on the other end. He was on full assault mode and wasn't giving in. I didn't mind however; I was comfy as could be on his lap. I watched closely and curiously as his fingers moved over the keyboard; each little _Tap!_ of the keys echoing in my ears. I looked up at his face watching his mouth move as he spoke. He wore a Bluetooth headset on his head and spoke with a professional voice; a voice I've never heard before.

"Yes," He said; his eyes scanning the computer screen, "I need 300 cases of antibiotic 45078. They have to be in 200 milligram containers with lids design five….. Yes, that will be fine….. $50,000? Yes, I'll send you a check tomorrow…. Thank you."

"Isn't that a lot of money?" I asked sitting up a bit; my head no longer laying on his shoulder.

"You mean the $50,000?" He replied, I nodded. "Not really. Our company accumulates seven million dollars a day; this is nothing, my dear."

He smiled down at me with his shark like teeth before leaning toward me and kisses me; I kissed back. I couldn't help but purr as he gave me a hell of a good french kiss. His hand traveled down my spine making me shiver, my hands snaked their way into his quills. Moments like this made me realize how much this retard meant to me, even with his strange appearance. After about thirty seconds he pulled away from me for air; I was panting and flushed.

"So pretty," He whispered flirtatiously , tracing my cheek. "I need to do that more often~"

"Ahem, Fleetway," I about jumped out of my fur as I looked over at the screen to see a women on the other end. "If you would be kind enough not to make out in front of me, that would be great."

"Sorry Blaze," My seme replied before cuddling me. "He's just so yummy. I couldn't resist~"

"That's nice," She said awkwardly as I blushed like crazy. "Now to my original reason for the video chat. Can I see my baby?"

"Of course," Gently I was lifted off Fleety's lap and sat in the super comfy computer chair; his warmth embracing me. Then he left the room, and I was alone with the lady.

She had warm, purple fur and a white muzzle that held an impatient expression. Her hair was the same color as her fur but it hand dark purple tips; which was held in a gold ponytail. Her attire just yelled business women. She had on a very professional ensemble consisting of a white blouse and a fancy -yet plain- suit. She was more than likely an independent working women. However, who was this _Baby_? Was it someone who lived here?

"Mommy!" Silver exclaimed as he flew into the room via his psychokinesis; the biggest smile on his face. Excitedly he landed beside the computer and smiled into the screen like a hyper child, bouncing. Didn't Silver say he was an orphan? Did that mean he lied to me?

"Hello, my little marshmallow," She said in a relaxed and motherly tone; it was so different from before. "How are things treating you? Have you been eating well? Has Shadow been any trouble, because if he is a will personal set him a-"

"Everything is great," He chirped, giggling at his mother's remark. "and Shadow is being a well behaved mate, I swear."

"Good," She replied in a simple manner. " So is this young man behind you your friend? Where is Sonic as well? He usually pops in the second I call."

"Sonic when back to school," The tiny uke said with slightly droopy ears, but he bounced right back. "And this is Scourge! He's my new friend I made a while back. He's super nice and fun and really good at giving advice!"

Next thing I knew I was jumped and hugged by the white cutie who nuzzled me like nuts, and I nuzzled right back. It was nice to think that I actually had a friend in this cruel world we call life. The lady, Blaze, smiled at the adorable jester. She seemed to really love her little marshmallow. Suddenly Silver's mom perked up and looked off screen where she said something, but I couldn't make it out with all the quills smothering me.

"I'm really sorry, baby, but I have to go," She sounded so sad when she said that; Silver waved before she turned off the video chat.

"So that's your mom?" I looked up at him; he was amazingly happy.

"Yep!" He exclaimed back, arms still around my neck. "She adopted me when I was ten. She's my mommy."

X

"Fleety," I said as I walked out of the bathroom in a black, lace PJs; he was still on that damned computer. I swear, he's been on that stupid thing all day; his eyes are probably sore as hell! "Come on, you need to rest. You've been on that thing all day and you're more than likely sore."

"In a second, love," He murmured tiredly as he continued to type, his movements slow and heavy. "I still need to put some more orders in…"

I grumbled and glares at him with crossed arms, thinking. How in the hell was I supposed to get him off of the damned thing? It's not like I had a huge magnet or anything….. I stopped and looked down at myself, yes I did.

"Oh Fleetway," I purred as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands on his chest. I brought my face near his ear and whispered low for only him to hear. "I missed you~"

I watched as he sat there for a minute, unchanged. He didn't move or do anything after I said that. I thought he may have fallen asleep at his desk, but boy was I wrong. I yelped as I was picked up and flown over to the bed across the room. I was practically thrown into the plush sheets and pinned there by two yellow arms. I couldn't help but blush as Fleetway leaned down and took me into a kiss.

I shivered and moaned as his hands encircled me, holding me tight to him, and pulled me deeper into the abyss of pleasure. My felt my eyes sink shut and my arms go around his neck; this was amazing….

My eyes snapped open as he abruptly stopped molesting little, old me and traveled down onto my chest. I let out a slight gasp before I realized that he wasn't going down to get dirty; he was asleep. The poor CEO was snoozing on me and I couldn't move at all, I groaned.

"Fleetway," I said poking his cheek; he didn't respond. I sighed and started to play with his quills, smiling. I guess he was kinda cute when asleep.

I managed to shift myself a bit before curling up against his chest and got comfortable. He was breathing low and gentle; he was out. I smiled subconsciously before falling asleep myself, a pleasant dreams floating.


	22. Chapter 22

Time passed pretty fast and Fleety was on his way to making that shit hole grand. Everyday he slaved over the facts, typed on his computer and organized everything. He was so in the zone….. So far from me. I know, it sounded dumb, but I missed his cuddles. It's been over three months and all I wanted him to do was hold me and love on me. We've been together for almost a year and yet I feel so far from him…. I really did love him.

"Fleetway," I said almost shyly, coming beside him. "Shouldn't you take a break. You've been on here for hours, aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine," He said monotonically. "You can eat if you want to, but I'm busy."

I felt my inner anger grow and become irritated, so I'm not important? I was pissed. He barely talks or does anything will me anymore! I guess work is more interesting than my ugly ass I guess! Glaring daggers I swished around and exited the room, heading for someplace other than here. He's fucking ass can do on that chair for all I care!

"Stupid fuck!" I screamed kicking the wall before sitting on the couch, turning on the TV. I got into a comfy position, what was on?

X

"My love?" I looked up to see the shitbag walking into the room; his tired ass dragging. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen to watch my cartoons.

"What do you wan-?!" I yelped as his was picked up and rested on his chest; his right arm holding me down a bit. His body was warm and stuff, yet he held me.

"It's finished," He said with a smile. "Everything is done. Soon, we'll make it grand."

"Really?" I asked in surprise; he nodded.

"Yes, everything will be taken care of by the government. Now," Suddenly I found myself being picked up and walked back to the room. "I have to make up some personal time with this beautiful creature~"

I blushed deeply as we entered our bedroom, but he took a detour. Instead of going to the bed we headed for the bathroom, did he…..? I stared up at him as I was sat on the end of the huge tub. He smirked and took of his shirt, oh god!

"Don't just sit there," He teased playfully, undoing his belt. "Let's bathe together~"

Nervously I fumbled with my cloths; my mind going places. We're we actually going to bathe together ? I was going to see him naked ?! My mind twirled as I can only imagine what's hiding in those black slacks. Oh god, I'm feeling a little hot under the collar….

I heard the water began to fill the porsline tub and him to step inside, I followed suit. The water was warm against my naked form as the bubbles clung to my fur and embraced me like a hug. If I wanted to I could take a nap in this shit. I was taken out of my thoughts as I looked up to see how freakishly close he was to me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end; he grabbed my hand from under the water and kisses it.

"My dear Scourge," He breathed breathlessly. I felt my heart race like hell on wheels; my mind became fuzzy. "I love you so much…."

My eyes widened as he pulled me close and kissed me fully on the lips. He tipped me back and deepened the kiss, I moaned. Before I knew was was going on I was pulled into his lap and had his hands all over me. I gasped and melted into the bliss once more. He was molding me and making me his, and I didn't care. I wanted him to take me; I wanted him to make me his!

I didn't care about anything anymore; all that mattered now was me and him. The world was ours. I wanted him to mate with me and make me feel important! I felt myself fall deeper.

Together we would make this world a better place; a great place. We will take apart the trash and make that hellhole pure…. For everyone.


	23. Epilogue

"It's amazing," I breathed, leaning against my mate and husband. "You did great."

"We," Fleetway said as he stared out at the masterpiece we've made. "We did this. Anti is no longer here; this is Altha."

It's been awhile since I've said much, but here is it. Fleetway did what I thought was impossible. He completed the renewal of our home and made it safe and sound.

Every drug dealer, prostitute and criminal was contained and moved to prisons. All slaves and forced labors were freed and taken in; some were returned to loved ones and spouses. Buildings were tore down and rebuilt new and improved; schools rising out of meth houses. The old mayor's office that I lived down was kissed by the force of a wrecking ball; I watched every moment.

Another amazing thing happened in that span too…. I'm pregnant. Yes, I'm shocked as well. I never thought that it would happen, but there's more. Fleetway and I are married as well. He proposed to me a month after was first mated. Now I had twins growing in my tummy and a super clingy husband holding me every which way.

I loved my new life; it was amazing. I had so many people loving me and not letting me fall. I don't know how I'll ever repay them….. But it is not a punishment. My name may mean that I am I burden and I shouldn't be alive, but then again, life is a strange force to rival.

END


End file.
